Screaming Agony
by Kumo13
Summary: Why didn't you just scream? Because I didn't want to worry you.


**Dammit brain! Why do you keep giving me heart wrenching ideas to torture one of my favorite characters ever! Anyways, if Reborn's Sunshine wasn't enough for your masochistic hearts here's some more Tsuna whump to carry you over till you read the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nope.**

Yamamoto slowly came too, blinking his eyes open and slowly returning to the waking world.

The room he was in was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't make out the shapes of his fellow guardians chained to the ground along with him, all of them slowly becoming aware of their surroundings like him. He was pretty sure that was Hayato on his right, of course it might be Lambo what with his new haircut now that he's a teenager.

Yamamoto doesn't quite remember how they'd gotten themselves into this situation. Ever since Tsuna had become Decimo it had been one crisis after another, it seemed that despite everything they'd achieved when they were teens the Mafia still refused to recognise them as the new Vongola generation. Tsuna had been under so much stress, dealing with angry allies and raging enemies, fighting wars on all fronts. They all just wanted to go back to the days when they were just a bunch of crazy kids watching fireworks together. Back when things weren't quite simple, but they were simpler.

The lights flashing on brought Yamamoto back to the present. Standing in front of the eight young Vongola's was a tall tanned, dark haired italian man. Oh that's right, they'd been captured by the Scura family who's boss wanted revenge for when Tsuna and the rest of the guardians raided one of his biggest human trafficking rings. Great. Just great.

"Well, well, well. Looksy like I gots me some nice little clams for dinner, eh? I'm sure they'll be real yummy. Ya wants to know the best way to eat clams, boiled. So maybe that's what I'm gonna do to you and you're guardians. Eh little Vongola?" The scumbag said as he walked forward and grabbed Tsuna's face, who was chained down in front of his guardians, just out of their reach, with his big grubby hands.

"Let go of me Alphonso, and leave my guardians alone." Tsuna growled as he tried to wrench his face out of the Scura families boss's hand.

"Oh ho, I always forget what a little spit fire you are little Vongola. But don't worry too much, I'm not gonna touch your guardians." Alphonso said with a sharp grin. Yamamoto heard Kyoya growl from somewhere next to him.

"I'm going to make you scream and make them watch every second." Alphonso whispered into Tsuna's ear, right before he moved his large hand from Tsuna's face to his hair to shove Tsuna's face hard against the unforgiving concrete floor of their cell.

Yamamoto heard himself yell in outrage along with the others as Kyoya's growl turned into a vicious snarl and Hayato started unleashing an incredible amount of very creative and very explicit curses.

Alphonsa just laughed as he pulled Tsuna up by his hair. "You going to scream yet little Vongola? Or shall we continue?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth as the blood gushed down his face from his now very broken nose. He scrunched his face up a bit before he spat in the mans face, blood and saliva dripping slowly down Alphonso's cheek.

"That'd answer your question bastardo." Tsuna said with a grin that Yamamoto knew he'd learned from Reborn.

Alphonso jus glared slightly before he grinned and dropped Tsuna to the ground like a rag doll. He turned around and grabbed something that was leaning against the wall before walking back towards Tsuna. "Why don't we see how long you can keep grinning." Alphonso said as he rose the crowbar above his head and brought it down in a heavy swing on Tsuna's side.

Alphonso continued to viciously beat Tsuna, only letting up to change weapons and dammit! They couldn't do anything, the chains were flameproof, not even Kyoya or Hayato had managed to break free and they were very clearly in the midst of very powerful flame rages.

But the thing that really broke their hearts was that every time Tsuna made eye contact with them he'd just smile serenely while trying to mask his agony and if he could speak he'd tell them he was fine and that everything was ok. Because even now as he was being beaten to death he was trying to comfort them. Them! Who didn't have a scratch on them! Them! Who couldn't protect their sky from harm.

Tsuna was always fighting for them, to protect them and in return they'd always fought for him, because he would never fight for himself. He'd fight for the lives of his friends, family and even his enemies, but never himself. So they'd fought for him.

SO WHY COULDN'T THEY PROTECT HIM NOW!

The senseless beating continued and through it all Yamamoto screamed and cried along with the others, cursing and begging Alphonso to stop, to leave him alone. And yet the whole way through, Tsuna barely let out anything more than a grunt.

None of them were quite sure how long this went on for, how long they were forced to watch Alphonso beat Tsuna to the sound of his mad laughter and their helpless screams and cries.

When the door was blasted off its hinges and Xanxus stormed through, every bit the stormy sky he's always been, and shot Alphonso right through the head. Well, Yamamoto can honestly say he's never been more happy to see the Varia leader than in that moment.

The scarred man looked down at the broken and bloody form of their sky and his entire demeanor both softened and bristled with rage. Everyone knew that Xanxus and Tsuna had become close over the years, so it was no surprise really.

He bent down and gathered the little sky in his arms and stood up carefully, not wanting to hurt the boy anymore.

"Ugh, Reborn's gonna kill me when he gets back, isn't he?" Tsuna moaned in pain up at the older sky.

"He'll certainly do something, though knowing your guardians, you'll probably already be wrapped up in bubble wrap with the whole manner baby proofed." Xanxus joked back with a soft uncharacteristic smile. As he turned to Squalo who'd just entered. "Get the others unchained and out of here, I've got to get baby boss to a medic." And swept out of the room without another thought.

Squalo moved forward a solemn look on his face as he undid their restraints.

"You kids ok." He asked tentatively.

"We're fine." Yamamoto laughed breathlessly a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"He didn't even touch us." Yamamoto said, his eyes full of mixture of dark emotions. The look mirrored on all the guardians faces.

Squalo looked on sadly, not knowing what to say.

Dammit Tsuna why didn't you just scream.

 _Because I didn't want worry all of you._

 **Welp, I'm going to hell. See ya.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
